1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-stripping punch and guide assembly for use in a punch press, or the like. Various types of frames or tool supports form a part of a punch press frame or are mounted thereon so that the tooling used with the press is in alignment with the ram of the press or can be moved into alignment with the ram. The tooling is desirably removable manually for disassembly and sharpening, replacement of a punch, or the like. In order to do this most efficiently, it is desirable that all components of the punch assembly be held together as they are being removed and replaced.
2. The Prior Art
In order to retain the punch assembly components together, it has been known to use a set screw to keep the guide sleeve loosely attached to the punch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,476 discloses a punch assembly in which the guide sleeve has a circumferential groove in which there is a radial aperture and a retainer member disposed in that groove with a portion that projects through the radial aperture and retains the punch by engagement with an elongated recess in the punch body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,653 shows another form of punch assembly in which the punch body is maintained in the guide by virtue of a friction member disposed in a circumferential groove in the punch body.